tictoctictoc, i am home
by SachiMalff
Summary: "Lu Han selalu menunggu di bar sepi dengan setumpuk kartu tarot dan sepasang cincin yang masih tersimpan rapi di kotaknya." [hunhan - manxman - oneshoot - completed]


" _ **L**_ _u Han selalu menunggu di bar sepi dengan setumpuk kartu tarot dan sepasang cincin yang masih tersimpan rapi di kotaknya."_

* * *

 _Author : otwskripsian_

 _Pairing : Oh Sehun – Lu Han aka my babies_

 _Rated : T_

 _Warning : typos and gaje. Penulis tidak mengerti tarot, maka maafkan jika salah. Kalimat yang diketik miring adalah tulisan di buku harian. Ditulis dalam misterius POV._

 _Author's note: Fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari salah satu dialog yang ada di film Titanic, saat Jack menunjukkan pada Rose lukisan seorang nenek tua dan Jack berkata, "Wanita ini menggunakan pakaian kusam dan mengenakan seluruh perhiasan terbaiknya setiap hari di bar dan menunggu kekasih lamanya untuk datang." Kalau tidak salah intinya seperti itu._

* * *

 _tictoctictoc, i am home_

* * *

Beijing di musim dingin memang berengsek. Sejauh apapun mataku melihat, yang akan kutemui hanyalah warna putih salju yang menggunung, hampir menutupi seluruh jalanan yang biasanya kulewati. Aku masih mengingat musim dingin tahun 2006, hampir sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Saat itu, aku ingat bagaimana Beijing mencapai titik beku terendah di sepuluh tahun terakhir. Akupun masih ingat bagaimana radio-radio dengan gencarnya memberitahu para pendengar setianya untuk memakai pakaian tebal, syal panjang, pelindung telinga dan jangan lupa membuka perapian—musim dingin kali itu benar-benar dingin.

2006, tepat sepuluh tahun yang lalu—Sabtu sore, ketika aku bertemu dengannya untuk yang pertama kali.

Namanya adalah Lu Han, dan aku tak tahu apakah ia punya nama karena lelaki itu memperkenalkan diri hanya sebagai Lu Han.

Lu Han.

 _Lu Han._

Dan mulai saat itu, namanya menggema di telingaku seperti kaset usang.

 _Musim dingin 2006,_ tulisku di buku catatan kecilku, _aku menemukan bintang jatuh yang berkedip lemah dan anak lelaki yang membawanya pulang untuk ditempelkan di ujung pohon natal di rumahnya._

* * *

Musim dingin adalah musim yang paling menjengkelkan, dan karena aku adalah pendatang baru di Beijing, aku tak pernah menyangka bila Desember akan sedingin ini. Kukira musim dingin di Seoul adalah yang terburuk—namun nyatanya aku salah besar.

Maka di Sabtu sore, tepat di mana aku seharusnya berdiam diri saja di rumah, mendekat di perapian dengan cokelat panas dan selimut tebal, aku malah melangkahkan kakiku untuk pergi ke sebuah bar yang terletak di sudut kota. Wang Shui, teman kerjaku, mengatakan bila akan ada hiburan menarik setiap Sabtu sore di bar tersebut, dan kupikir tidak ada salahnya aku pergi kesana sesekali.

Mungkin, mungkin saja, aku akan bertemu dengan wanita cantik dan benar-benar mendapat hiburan.

Maka tepat pada pukul lima sore, aku langsung beranjak dari kasur empukku dan bergegas untuk menuju ke bar tersebut, mengabaikan telapak tanganku yang hampir membeku karena hawa dingin.

Aku melangkah pergi, namun tidak sebelum membawa serta _note_ kecil yang selalu kubawa kemana-mana. Hal ini adalah hal yang sudah merupakan kebiasaan bagiku; membawa catatan kecil kemana-mana. Aku adalah seorang jurnalis, dan kupikir tak ada salahnya bagiku untuk membawa serta catatan kecilku. Kali saja ada berita menarik di sepanjang perjalanan. Walaupun kenyataannya, hampir semua tulisan di catatanku berisi buku harian, tentang perasaan dan cerita-cerita unik yang kualami sendiri.

Perjalanan dari kontrakanku menuju ke bar di sudut Beijing itu memakan waktu yang lumayan lama, sekitar sejam perjalanan menggunakan bis umum. Untungnya bis yang kunaiki sedang sepi penumpang, dan aku memilih tempat di kursi paling belakang dengan _earphone_ yang menempel di telingaku dan buku catatan yang terbuka di atas pangkuanku.

 _Beijing, 20 Desember 2006_

 _Ada perasaan bahagia dan sedih dalam sekali waktu saat salju turun di depanku. Aku bahagia saat melihat tumpukan salju yang masih tipis dan langkah kaki para pejalan yang tercetak jelas di atasnya. Aku juga bahagia saat melihat anak-anak memakai syal dan baju tebal, jatuh dan saling melempar bola salju. Tapi aku sedih, karena air mata langit yang berwarna putih itu terasa sangat dingin saat menyentuh kulitku—seolah ia sedang menangis dan berteriak._

Sampai pada paragraf pertama aku berhenti karena bis yang kunaiki telah sampai di pemberhentianku. Aku segera bangkit, memasukkan buku catatanku dan segera keluar.

Letak bar yang dimaksudkan oleh Wang Shei tak cukup jauh, hanya beberapa meter dari pemberhentian bis dan—

Aku mengumpat ketika melihat bar tersebut.

"Barnya sangat bagus, nyaman namun tak semewah bar lain di Beijing. Kau harus mengunjunginya!" adalah kalimat bisikan dari Wang Shei padaku lima hari yang lalu, namun kenyataannya membuatku terkejut.

Bar yang berdiri kokoh didepanku jauh berbeda dengan deskripsi Wang Shei, pun jauh sekali dari apa yang kuharapkan.

Bar tersebut terlihat sangat kuno dan tak terawat, begitu lusuh dan tak menarik. Kukira tak ada pengunjung yang masuk kesana selama lima menit aku membatu didepannya. Namun karena aku tahu aku takkan mampu bertahan terlalu lama di luar saat musim mengerikan seperti ini, dengan terpaksa, aku melangkahkan kaki untuk masuk kedalamnya.

Menghela napas pasrah, aku mendorong pintu masuk didepanku, dan hawa hangat menyentuh tubuhku.

Kesan pertama yang kudapat saat melangkahkan kaki ke dalam bar ini adalah—

"Selamat datang..."

—sepi.

Hanya suara angin dan salju turun dan suara radio usang di ujung ruangan yang memenuhi udara di sekitarku. Rambut di leherku naik, namun aku memaksakan diriku untuk berjalan mendekat kearah seorang lelaki yang duduk di depan meja bartender.

Ketika aku berhenti di sampingnya, lelaki itu menatapku dengan pandangan yang tak bisa kujelaskan secara rinci—kecewa, lelah, takut, marah? Entahlah. Yang pasti, ia sungguh tak merasa senang ketika melihatku muncul dari pintu itu.

"Uh—halo?" suaraku retak ketika mengucapkan kata pertama, dan itu pastilah karena hawa dingin yang baru saja kulawan lima menit di luar ruangan ini—bukan karena rasa takutku pada lelaki di sampingku ini.

Mendengar suaraku, ia terkejut, lantas kemudian melebarkan matanya seolah ia baru sadar jika ada seseorang selain dirinya di ruangan ini. Ia tersenyum lebar—tak cukup cerah dan terlihat begitu aneh—padaku, lalu berkata, "Selamat datang!" dengan nada yang sama anehnya.

Aku berdehem kecil, mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan duduk di kursi di sampingnya.

Aku tak nyaman lama-lama melihatnya karena menurutku, ada hal ganjil yang berpendar disekitarnya. Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku dan mengetuk meja bartender di depanku, berusaha untuk memanggil bartender karena aku ingi—

"Kau ingin memesan sesuatu?"

Suara lelaki aneh itu terdengar kaku dan membuatku tersentak hingga aku menoleh untuk memandangnya dan mengirimkan satu anggukan kecil.

Melihat anggukanku ia langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan bertanya, "Ingin pesan apa?"

Aku membulatkan mataku, tak percaya bila ia adalah—

"Yap, aku adalah pemilik bar usang ini," katanya tiba-tiba seolah mengerti keterkejutanku dan apa yang sedang kupikirkan. Nada yang ia gunakan sangatlah tipis dan mengejutkan.

Aku bahkan terkejut ketika melihatnya sudah berpindah ke depan rak dengan tatanan khusus untuk minuman, dan ketika ia mengangkat alisnya kearahku aku langsung menjawab dengan, "Bourbon."

Ia tertawa, kemudian berbalik untuk menyiapkan minuman pesananku.

Dan aku merutuki Wang Shei pelan dalam hati.

.

.

.

Lu Han. Namanya adalah Lu Han, dan berbeda jauh dari caranya berpakaian, ia bukanlah orang dari gua namun seorang lelaki yang baru berusia 21 tahun. Selama sejam pertama, kami banyak bertukar cerita, dan ia memperkenalkan diri dengan nama Lu Han.

"Panggil saja Lu Han."

Ia adalah penduduk asli Beijing yang tidak memiliki pekerjaan, dan bar ini adalah bar milik kakeknya dulu. Ia hidup melalui penghasilan di bar ini—"Tak pernah cukup untuk makan sehari-hari," katanya sambil tertawa seolah ia tak peduli—dan uang kiriman dari ibunya di Wuzhen. Ia melompati figur ayahnya, dan aku tak ingin bertanya tentang hal itu bahkan saat ia tak menyinggung jauh tentang ibunya.

Saat mengobrol, aku hanya menimpali dengan gumaman, jawaban singkat satu-dua kata atau kadang hanya anggukan dan tawa kecil, memberinya kesempatan untuk menguasai pembicaraan karena menurutku, ia adalah orang yang suka berbicara. Ada rasa bahagia ketika ia berbicara, karena dari sudut mataku aku melihat matanya bersinar lebih terang saat ia bercerita bahkan tentang hal yang menurutku sama sekali tidak penting—seperti bagaimana kucingnya melompat ke bak mandinya saat ia ada di sana.

Terkadang ia akan diam, dan aku akan meminum Bourbonku. Ia yang kembali duduk disampingku akan terdiam dan matanya seolah kosong—jiwanya seolah meninggalkan raganya. Aku melihatnya, menjulurkan tanganku untuk menyentuh pundaknya dan ia terkejut.

Pernah, ia menanyaiku tentang asalku karena ia tahu bahwa Mandarinku tak seperti logat asli orang China, dan ketika aku menyebutkan kata 'Korea', ia kembali termenung, seakan ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Atau lebih tepatnya, merindukan sesuatu.

* * *

 _Namanya adalah Lu Han. Ia memiliki postur tubuh pendek—kecil, mungil, namun terlihat lebih tinggi jika dilihat secara jelas—dan wajah tampan. Benar-benar tampan, hingga ketika aku melihatnya dengan seksama, jantungku seolah tersihir. Ia memiliki mata besar yang bersinar saat bercerita tentang berbagai hal, hidung lancip, bibir merah yang seolah takkan membeku walau berada di bawah guyuran salju, pipi moci yang memerah karena udara dingin—semuanya seolah adalah anugerah Tuhan yang dikemas jadi satu hadiah natal yang menakjubkan._

 _Aku senang mengamatinya dalam diam dan membiarkannya berbicara hal-hal aneh, karena aku suka melihat matanya bersinar terang. Aku suka bagaimana ia tersenyum, namun benci ketika melihatnya diam setelah aku menyebutkan kata Korea._

 _Seolah ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu tentang Korea._

 _Lu Han, mengingatkanku pada bintang di sudut langit utara yang berpendar sangat tajam dan terang, namun pada akhirnya jatuh dengan kecepatan cahaya dan menabrak tanah di bumi hingga cahaya yang ia miliki meredup, redup, redup, redup._

 _Mungkin Korea adalah langit yang membuatnya rindu atau bumi yang membuatnya terpasung merana—aku tak tahu._

 _Yang pasti, ia merindukan Korea, atau sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Korea._

* * *

Tebakanku benar. Ada sesuatu yang menghubungkannya dengan Korea, dan Lu Han bilang bahwa ia merindukan Korea.

"Aku dulu adalah seorang _trainer_ di salah satu agensi besar di sana, namun aku hanya bertahan selama lima bulan. Aku kabur saat aku merasa bahwa menjadi idol bukanlah impianku," katanya sambil memainkan kartu tarot yang tertumpuk rapi di depannya.

Aku meliriknya, menyadari ada hal yang salah dengan caranya bercerita. Tak lagi ada sinar terang di kedua manik matanya, tak ada lagi nada ceria yang ia keluarkan. Tak ada lagi hal yang membuat jantungku berdegup.

"Mengapa?"

Kupikir satu pertanyaan _mengapa_ sudah merangkum semua yang ingin kutanyakan, dan untungnya, Lu Han mengerti pertanyaanku.

Ia tersenyum kecil, kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak nyaman saja. Dunia idol sepertinya mengerikan."

Aku mengangkat alisku karena jawabannya kurang membuatku puas, seakan ada hal yang tak ingin ia bagi—ada hal yang ingin ia simpan rapat untuk dirinya sendiri. Makanya aku tak punya alasan untuk bertanya lebih lanjut.

Dan pembahasan tentang Korea berakhir sampai di situ. Hening meraja di antara kami berdua selama beberapa menit, dan ia terlihat menyibukkan dirinya dengan kartu tarot di tangannya.

"Kau bisa memainkannya?" tanyaku memecah keheningan, dan ia menoleh, mengangguk dengan satu senyum kecil. Matanya kembali bersinar, dan hal itu mengingatkanku pada anak kecil dengan mainan barunya yang tadi pagi kutemui.

Ia mulai mengocok tumpukan kartu di tangannya, pelan namun terlihat begitu indah dan aku, secara tak sadar, mendekatkan diriku padanya.

Ia membawa kartu tersebut kehadapanku, dan aku tak bisa melihat deretan gambarnya. Ia mengedip padaku, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia ingin meramalku. Aku tertawa, kemudian mengangguk kecil mengiyakan ajakannya.

"Pikirkan satu pertanyaan, jangan terlalu luas dan jangan terlalu detail. Jangan suarakan pertanyaanmu, kemudian pilih tiga kartu."

"Kau tidak sedang mengerjaiku, kan?"

Ia tertawa dan menggeleng keras-keras. "Tentu saja tidak!"

Aku mengangguk, kemudian memikirkan pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan.

Sebenarnya aku tak tahu ingin bertanya apa, karena jujur saja, aku bukanlah orang yang percaya dengan hal-hal seperti ramalan atau apalah. Namun melihat betapa antusiasnya Lu Han saat ini, aku tak kuasa menolaknya.

Aku berpikir tentang pertanyaan apa yang ingin kutanyakan, yang tidak terlalu luas dan tidak terlalu detail. Dan tiba-tiba saja, sebuah pertanyaan terlintas—

 _Mengapa kau terlihat begitu sedih?_

Tanganku kuangkat untuk memilih tiga kartu seperti yang ia perintahkan. Satu di ujung kanan, dan dua kartu di bagian tengah. Aku mengambilnya, kemudian meletakkannya di meja di depan kami.

Lu Han meletakkan kartu yang tak kupilih, kemudian mulai mengambil kartu yang kupilih dan melihatnya dengan seksama.

Aku terhibur melihat matanya yang menyipit ketika memandang kartu yang kupilih, dan aku tak sabar mengetahui jawa—

Lu Han membalik satu kartu yang kupilih dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Aku sama sekali tak tahu apa arti kartu tersebut, dan ia mulai menerangkan padaku.

"Kau sedang berada di batas keraguanmu. Aku tak mengetahui apa yang kautanyakan, namun jawaban dari pertanyaanmu adalah kau sedang berada di batas antara dua hal. Mungkin kau ingin kembali ke suatu tempat, namun kau tak bisa karena kau sedang terpasung. Mungkin kau ingin lanjut berjalan ke suatu tempat, namun kau tak bisa karena ada sesuatu yang menghambatmu. Atau mungkin kau sedang menunggu sesuatu, yang membuatmu tak bisa bergerak—membatu, perlahan-lahan mati di antaranya."

Ia melirikku, menunggu reaksiku dan aku merasa sedih melihat tatapannya yang datar, namun penuh kekhawatiran padaku.

Andai saja ia tahu, yang kutanyakan bukanlah tentang aku atau orang lain namun tentangnya.

Aku mengangguk, tak bisa berkomentar apapun dan ia lalu mengangkat dua kartu pilihanku lagi dan mengambil salah satunya, membaliknya dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

Aku menunggu Lu Han berbicara, namun ia diam sampai beberapa detik kemudian, ia menatapku dengan tatapan khawatirnya.

"Apakah kau sedang sakit? Karena jawabannya—"

"Katakan saja."

Ia menghela napas pelan, kemudian mengangguk. "Oke. Lagian, ramalan ini belum tentu benar. Jadi, kartu keduamu merujuk pada masa depan yang akan kaulalui. Kartu ini berkata bahwa jika kau tak segera memutuskan ingin melangkah ke mana, maka kau akan tetap terpasung di sana. Kau akan mengalami hari-hari penuh penyesalan juga hari yang buruk karena sepertinya, hal tersebut bukanlah hal yang bisa kautunggu sampai sepuluh tahun, atau bahkan dua tahun. Hal yang sedang kaupusingkan adalah hal yang riskan, dan kau—naasnya, tak memiliki waktu banyak untuk diam seperti saat ini."

Aku mengangguk, kemudian berkata, "Lanjutkan."

Lu Han mengangkat kartu terakhirnya dan meletakkannya di meja, di samping kartu kedua.

Aku pernah melihatnya di sebuah film, dan kukira arti kartunya adalah sesuatu yang sangat, _sangat_ buruk.

"Kematian," ujarku lirih.

Lu Han menatapku sendu, dan ia tak berkata apapun, sampai pada akhirnya ia merasa ia perlu menerangkan kartu tersebut padaku.

"Ya, kematian. Kartu yang paling buruk menurutku, namun kau harus tahu bila artinya ada bermacam-macam. Artinya bisa akhir kehidupan, namun kupikir dalam pertanyaanmu, artinya adalah sebuah akhir yang—tidak kauharapkan."

Aku menatapnya, yang malah memandangku seolah ia kasihan kepadaku.

Aku memandangnya, berharap bahwa ia tak benar-benar bisa meramal.

Karena walaupun ia adalah orang asing bagiku, aku tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. Karena entah mengapa, ada rasa aneh ketika melihatnya termenung—bahkan terluka.

* * *

 _Lu Han memberikan tiga kartu, dan kupikir setiap kartunya adalah jembatan menuju akhir cerita si bintang jatuh dan sesuatu yang membuatnya berhenti._

 _Di tiap kartunya ia harus meniti satu jembatan, satu, dua, tiga—namun ia tak bisa. Ia terlalu redup, terlalu lelah, terlalu terpasung erat._

 _Pelan-pelan, sinarnya yang meredup makin membuatnya tak cantik._

 _Dan tiga jembatan yang harusnya ia titi itu, perlahan mulai menghilang seiring dengan derap langkah kaki yang sayup-sayup terdengar._

* * *

Pembahasan tentang ramalan terhenti sampai di situ, dan Lu Han rupanya mengerti tentang hal itu. Ada banyak hal yang berkelebat di pikiranku, dan hal tersebut tentang Lu Han.

Dari awal, kupikir ada hal yang disembunyikan olehnya, banyak malah. Dan ia seolah takkan pernah terjangkau—mendekap erat rahasianya sendiri.

Mungkin ia merasa kikuk dengan keheningan yang mencekik ini, lalu ia bangkit berdiri dan saat aku melihat benda dari saku jaket lusuhnya jatuh ke atas lantai, hal tersebut menarik perhatian kami berdua.

Aku mengernyit melihat dua cincin jatuh dari kotak yang baru saja membentur lantai tersebut. Dua cincin itu menggelinding dan jatuh tepat di bawah kakiku.

Aku menunduk untuk mengambilnya, mengabaikan Lu Han yang menatapku dengan pandangan kaget.

Dua cincin itu kubawa kedepan mataku, dan cincin yang menyerupai cincin tunangan itu rupanya tak bernama.

Lu Han bergerak cepat untuk merebutnya dariku, dan dalam sedetik aku melihat ekspresi terluka di wajahnya, hingga aku buru-buru meminta maaf.

Ia mengangguk, mengembalikan cincin tersebut kedalam kotaknya dan menyimpannya kembali di saku jaketnya.

Aku menatapnya lama, melihat raut wajahnya yang berubah dari sedih menuju kecewa, hingga pada akhirnya ia menceritakan sesuatu yang tak pernah kusangka akan ia bagi padaku.

* * *

 _Aku melihat si bintang kecil yang meredup itu sekarat sambil memeluk lukanya sendiri._

 _Di antara derai tangisnya, sayup-sayup suara langkah kaki itu semakin terasa dekat._

 _Tok._

 _Tok._

 _Tok._

 _Tok._

 _Tok._

 _Dekat, dekat, dekat._

 _Dan iapun datang._

* * *

Pukul delapan malam aku menghabiskan dua gelas Bourbon yang kupesan, dan akhirnya, aku harus pergi dari sana. Selama tiga jam kami menghabiskan waktu untuk bertukar cerita dan aku merasa tak ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sana karena aku selalu sibuk, dan mustahil untuk kembali kesini dalam waktu dekat.

Lu Han, diam-diam, membuatku kagum dan aku merasa tak nyaman.

Lalu akhirnya aku bangkit, mengeluarkan dompet dan uangku yang anehnya ia tolak.

"Rasa terima kasihku karena sudah kesini dan menemaniku berbicara."

Aku berterimakasih padanya, kemudian menjabat tangannya dan berjanji akan kembali jika memiliki waktu luang. Aku melangkahkan kakiku dan pergi dari hadapannya, berjalan memunggunginya dan keluar lewat pintu masuk.

Hawa dingin menyentuh kulitku yang tak tertutup apapun, dan aku baru sadar jika salju diluar terasa semakin lebat.

Langkah kakiku terasa berat karena angin dan salju yang sepertinya sedang memburuku, dan saat aku mengangkat kepalaku, aku terlambat sadar karena—

 _Bruk!_

Aku terjatuh di atas tumpukan salju yang menggunung, dan baru saja aku membuka mata untuk menangkap siapa orang yang baru saja menabrakku, aku terdiam karena si orang barusan sedang mencoba bangkit secara tergesa-gesa dan meminta maaf padaku dalam bahasa—Korea?

"Maaf, sungguh, maafkan aku," katanya berulang kali dalam bahasa Korea.

Aku bangkit menyambut uluran tangannya dan mengernyit ketika ia menggunakan bahasa Korea, yang kemudian ia menyadari dan kembali meminta maaf padaku dalam bahasa Mandarin.

Aku tersenyum kecil, kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Aku juga orang Korea," balasku ringan.

Ia tertawa kecil, kemudian mengangguk dan meminta maaf sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya pergi dar hadapanku.

Aku melihatnya berlalu, melewatiku dan aku mengikuti sosoknya dengan pandanganku.

Ia berjalan lurus, hingga mataku melebar saat melihatnya masuk ke dalam bar milik Lu Han.

Aku mengernyit, berusaha mengingat kembali _nametag_ yang sekilas kulihat tertempel di baju yang ia kenakan dan—

Aku berjalan mendekat kembali ke bar milik Lu Han, mendekat pada kaca jendela yang hampir membeku karena salju. Aku memajukan wajahku, melihat ke dalam ruangan.

Dan lewat mataku, aku melihat Lu Han bangkit berdiri, membeku seolah tak percaya dengan sosok yang baru saja datang. Di sisi lain, pria yang baru saja menabrakku itu mendekat.

Pelan, pelan, pelan.

Tok.

Tok.

Tok.

Tok.

Dekat, dekat, dekat.

Dan iapun datang.

Pria itu berlari kearah Lu Han, dan langsung memeluknya erat.

Aku masih melihat bagaimana Lu Han menangis, namun satu yang kutahu. Ia menangis bahagia.

Kupikir, dua cincin yang tak bertuah, yang tadi jatuh membentur lantai dan dingin di makan usia, kini telah menemukan pemiliknya.

Aku beranjak pergi, dan walaupun hatiku sakit karena itu artinya Lu Han telah kembali pada seseorang dan aku takkan bisa melihatnya atau bahkan bermimpi memilikinya, setidaknya ia bisa bahagia.

Dan—oh, namanya adalah Oh Sehun.

Kupikir, musim dingin tahun ini tak buruk juga—setidaknya tidak bagi Lu Han. Dan Oh Sehun.

* * *

 _Aku menjadi saksi mata bagaimana si bintang jatuh yang meredup perlahan terangkat dari tanah gembur yang kotor oleh sebuah tangan mungil._

 _Anak kecil itu mendekat perlahan, membawa si bintang kecil ke dalam pelukannya, mendekapnya erat sembari menyanyikan lullaby dan menghapus lukanya perlahan-lahan._

 _Ia lalu berlari, berlari kencang seakan-akan jika ia telat sedetik saja sinarnya akan habis. Dan ketika ia sampai di depan pintu rumahnya, ia segera masuk dan menuju ke pohon natal miliknya yang ia letakkan di ujung ruangan._

 _Di ujung sana, si bintang kecil diletakkan dengan hati-hati._

 _Dan biarpun sinarnya meredup, namun karena anak kecil tersebut telah membawanya pulang, setidaknya ia bisa bertahan._

 _Pulang ke sebuah rumah._

 _Pulang ke satu detak jantung, dua mata, tiga kata—_ I am home.

* * *

Kini, saat 2016 mulai berada di ujung tahun dan saat aku kembali pada buku catatanku, membacanya ulang dan berhenti di kisah Lu Han dan seorang lelaki bernama Oh Sehun, aku kembali teringat bagaimana kisah mereka begitu penuh misteri, namun manis.

2016, dan Desember akan usai, sementara sampai saat ini aku tak lagi kembali ke bar milik Lu Han. Aku tak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka, dan kuharap mereka telah mengenakan cincin masing-masing, hidup bersama, dan bisa saja mereka telah menua dan mengadopsi anak yang lucu dan memelihara anjing dan kucing. Di Beijing atau Korea—aku tak tahu.

Dan ketika aku membalik halaman itu, aku menemukan sebuah lembaran yang berisi tentang cerita Lu Han setelah ia merebut cincin tunangan yang terjatuh saat kami berada di bar miliknya.

 _Aku ingin menulis tentang cerita seseorang bernama Lu Han yang kemarin kutemui di bar, sebelum aku lupa tentangnya._

 _Aku ingat kami pernah bertukar cerita mengenai dirinya, dan aku terkejut waktu ia memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya padaku._

 _Ceritanya memang terpotong-potong, namun dari yang bisa kusimpulkan, dia adalah anak pengusaha sukses di China. Ia pergi dari rumahnya dan memilih untuk menjadi trainer di Korea. Di sana, ia bertemu dengan seorang lelaki bernama Oh Sehun yang juga merupakan trainer, dan mereka—sial atau ajaibnya—jatuh cinta. Mendengar hal tersebut, ayah dan ibu Lu Han tentu saja tak setuju, namun Lu Han tetap bersikeras untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Oh Sehun, sebelum akhirnya agensi tempatnya bernaung memutuskan untuk mengeluarkannya dari daftar trainer._

 _Alasannya, adalah karena ketika cek kesehatan terakhir yang ia lakukan, Lu Han mengeluh sering merasa nyeri di tempurung kaki dan punggungnya._

 _Lu Han tak tahu apakah hal tersebut adalah hal yang bisa membuatnya terdepak, namun mau tak mau ia harus pergi meninggalkan Sehun. Ia kembali ke China walau ayahnya telah memutuskan untuk mencoret namanya dari daftar keluarga. Namun demikian, ibunya memberikan bar milik ayahnya—kakek Lu Han, Lu Xui—dan mengiriminya uang setiap bulan sekali._

 _1999, setahun setelah ia keluar dari agensi dan kembali ke China, dokter menduga bahwa ia menderita kanker tulang, namun hal ini baru dugaan, karena semua keluhannya hanya mengacu pada penyakit tersebut._

 _1999 menjadi tahun yang berat dan ia masih bertahan, dan dari tahun 1999 sampai 2006 bukanlah waktu yang singkat, namun di antara rentan waktu itulah, Lu Han menunggu Sehun untuk pergi mencarinya._

 _Karena mereka memiliki cincin yang seharusnya tersemat di jari masing-masing._

 _Kuharap mereka akan baik-baik saja dan mendapat kebahagiaan yang mereka impikan. Karena aku ingin melihat Lu Han tersenyum, keluar dari bar kosong dan hidup tanpa memikirkan homofobia seperti ayahnya, sakit di sekujur tulangnya, atau seseorang yang tak kunjung kembali._

 _Karena terakhir yang kulihat, lelaki bernama Oh Sehun itu sudah kembali ke dalam pelukan Lu Han._

* * *

 _ **end**_

* * *

 _ps : tentu saja kisah mereka tidak sampai di sini, namun karena saya berengsek,_ _ **end**_ _di sini, ya. Ehehehehehe._

 _pss: buat_ _ **Menglupi**_ _yang suka chat ke saya panjang-panjang. Untuk_

 _Mau dibikinin ff juga? Yuk berteman sama aku. /apaini/_


End file.
